Irresistible Accident
by catchtheestars
Summary: It was all an accident...but his honey eyes are irresistible. (Kise Ryouta x OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, shit._

Amaya felt her heart drop when she realized she had no idea where she was. She nearly screamed when she discovered that she was naked and sore and was covered with nothing but a thin bedsheet. Amaya nervously glanced around her surroundings; it was clearly a boy's room but she didn't know whose room it was and she didn't know where the house was. For all she knew, she could be in Kyoto and not know it.

Amaya jumped when a body stirred beside her. She scooted away to the end of the bed and clutched the bedsheet to her chest. The boy sat up and groaned softly, scratching his head. Amaya blushed when the boy opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, you're awake."

Amaya couldn't deny that his husky voice was attractive. The boy was handsome-hell, he was more than handsome; he was hot! He had beautiful golden hair and honey eyes that were smoldering at her.

"Who are you?"

"Huh? You don't know me?"

"Where am I?"

"In my room."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Amaya blushed when the boy stared at her. She thought back to the events of last night and tried to remember exactly what happened.

"Well...I went to a mixer with some friends and ended up meeting some guys from school...we went to karaoke and I drank some stuff..."

Amaya squeaked when the blonde moved towards her and caged her in between his arms, his bare torso, and his bed. Amaya did her best to keep her eyes on his face.

"You got drunk," Amaya shivered when the boy leaned in towards her ear, his hot breath fanning on her still-sensitive skin, "and you fell into my arms and told me you loved me and started kissing me."

"I-I did?"

The boy nodded and his lips pressed kisses along her jaw,

"And when you asked me to take you, how could I resist? You were looking at me with such beautiful eyes."

Amaya gasped when the boy kissed her and pulled her up against him. Amaya squeezed her eyes shut and cursed her luck. She wondered what her friends at school would think if they ever found out.

_Ah! School!_

With a burst of energy, Amaya pushed the boy away from her and she gasped loudly as she fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Shit! School! I forgot about school!"

Amaya quickly gathered her panties, bra, and grey Kaijo uniform from the floor. She put them on and grabbed her school bag, which was sitting by the door, and she ran out of the room.

The boy chuckled, amused, as he looked out the window to see the girl running away from his house. He knew she went to his school but that was all he could remember about her. He knew one thing for sure, though; she made cute expressions and he wanted to see more of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaya's two friends smirked knowingly when they saw her wobbling into the classroom. They instantly swarmed her desk like a pack of hungry hyenas about to devour carrion.

"What happened?"

"Did you go home last night?"

"Or did you do the dirty?"

Their smirks widened when Amaya's face burned and she covered her face with her hands. They giggled and congratulated Amaya.

"What's there to be happy about?" Amaya hissed.

Gina, a green-haired girl with straight bangs and hazel eyes, patted her shoulder.

"You're a woman now, Amaya. Don't worry, we didn't tell anyone where you went or who you left with."

"I don't even know who I slept with."

Sakura, a brunette girl with violet eyes, looked at her as if she had grown an extra set of ears.

"Seriously? You don't know?"

Amaya shook her head. Gina and Sakura exchanged glances with each other and they shook their heads in disbelief.

"Come on, Amaya, you only slept with Kise Ryota. The school idol? The model?"

Amaya searched her brain for a mental picture.

"...He's hot, right?"

"Yes!" Gina and Sakura said in unison.

Amaya shrugged,

"I guess I know him?" Amaya gasped when she realized she had overlooked an important detail, "What if he didn't use a condom? What if I getpregnant?"

Amaya's head throbbed as she thought of her mother murdering her in her sleep if she were ever found to be pregnant.

Gina snorted and waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't be stupid. Kise-kun would never be stupid enough to jeopardize his sports and modeling career by getting some unknown high school girl pregnant."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Amaya felt a little sad at her friends' words. So she was just an unknown high school girl, huh? The truth stung a little bit.

Amaya didn't realize who Kise Ryota was until she saw him later that day. Rather, it was he who sought her out.

"Yo, pretty girl! Fancy meeting you here!"

Amaya immediately went on the defensive. Wherever Kise Ryota went, fangirls were bound to follow. She glanced around warily while he grinned at her.

"Who are you?" She asked, unsure if she's really slept with him last night.

"Eh? You asked me that this morning!"

Amaya was horrified; his answer was more than enough proof that he was the one she'd had a one night stand with.

Amaya turned on her heel and walked away, ducking her head in embarrassment. If his fangirls found out what had happened between the two of them, she would never live to graduate high school.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!"

"Minami Amaya," she said quickly.

"I'm Kise Ryota! It's nice to meet you! You should come watch me at basketball practice after school!"

"No, thanks."

"Are you part of a club?"

Amaya didn't know why he was still following her; his fangirls were starting to take notice of his presence. She wanted to avoid trouble at all costs.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to be friends."

Amaya stopped and looked at Kise in surprise.

"Why?"

"Because I like making friends."

Amaya pursed her lips and averted her gaze. Kise was smiling at her and he was being a little too energetic for her liking.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Popular boys like you are troublesome."

Kise sighed and he watched as Amaya disappeared into the school. It was the first time he'd been turned down by a girl but surprisingly, he wasn't sad or disappointed. Amaya was special and her rejection only stirred his interest.

Besides, Amaya made the cutest expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amaya, let's go watch the boys' practice game against Seirin!"

Amaya stiffened at Gina's suggestion.

"Doesn't Kise play basketball? In that case, I'm not going. Pretty boys can't play basketball anyway."

Sakura scoffed,

"He'll be there but it's not like they need to put him in. Kaijo will win, after all. Besides, Kise is the most amazing on the team. He's a member of the Generation of Miracles."

Amaya shrugged. She wasn't too interested in basketball; it was a boring sport.

"Wait a second, I can't go. I forgot that I have a tennis meeting." Gina sighed sadly.

As if she remembered something, Sakura pulled out a green planner from her backpack and flipped through it, pouting when her finger covered the square that marked today's date.

"Damn, I can't go either. Our art club is going to meet up at the contemporary art exhibit today."

"Too bad for you two." Amaya teased.

"So you're going?" The girls asked in unison.

Amaya shrank back in her seat as two girls shot glares at her, commanding that she go and watch the scrimmage.

"Fine, fine, I'll go."

"Good! Send us pictures to prove that you were there."

Amaya groaned and smacked her forehead.

"What is this, a babysitting service?"

"We're trying to get you a boyfriend!" Sakura sighed.

Amaya rolled her eyes,

"I don't need a boyfriend. I just need the two of you."

"Aww, how sweet! But we'd still like for you to get a boyfriend, Amaya." Gina said.

The girls laughed and they promised to text each other later as they went their separate ways.

The campus of Kaijo Private High School never failed to amaze Amaya. There were many sports facilities and they were all very complete and developed. There was either a field or a building for almost every sport, including track and field, soccer, tennis, and especially basketball.

The gym had a huge sign plastered on top of the main doors. There was a commotion going on and Amaya wondered if the scrimmage had already started. She made her way through the door and marveled at the size of the gym; it even had a second floor with a wrap around balcony that allowed people to view the game from all sides of the building.

Seirin had already arrived dressed in their red and white uniforms.

"Minamicchi!"

"Minami...cchi?"

Amaya was dumbfounded by the weirdness of her new name. Kise was running towards her while waving enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you're here, Minamicchi! We're scrimmaging against Seirin today."

"I heard. I guess I should wish you and the team good luck."

Kise grinned,

"Thanks. Hey, come over here with me!"

Amaya didn't have time to protest as Kise took her hand and led her over to a blue haired boy who was dressed in the Seirin uniform.

"Minamicchi, this is Kurokocchi! We were teammates at Teiko! He's an amazing person and we've been friends for forever!"

"Not really."

"Kurokocchi, how could you!"

"It's nice to meet you." The boy said.

"Yeah, you, too."

Amaya was amazed at the blue-haired boy's lack of presence.

"Minamicchi, you'll be cheering for me, right?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll cheer for Kuroko-san instead."

"So mean!"

Amaya fought the urge to roll her eyes and she made her way to the second floor.

As the scrimmage progressed from half court to full court (because some red-haired first year broke the rim), Amaya found herself being drawn into the game. Kise was amazing! And the fact that he was a model had nothing to do with his basketball skills. He was a completely different person on the court. She was slightly annoyed when Kise waved to his fangirls who came to watch the game.

"Stupid Kise! Focus on the game!" She shouted.

Kise's gaze shot up to meet hers and he grinned sheepishly while waving up at her.

Amaya was impressed with Kise's skills. It seemed like he was unstoppable, even with Kuroko's cool misdirection and the red-head's powerful dunks (she later learned that his name was Kagami Taiga and he recently came back to Japan from America).

When the scrimmage ended with Seirin emerging as the victors, and Amaya saw Kise cry, she couldn't help but sigh. Kaijo was amazing but Seirin put up a good fight; they definitely earned their victory. Amaya made her way down to the court. Kise saw her approaching and he quickly wiped his eyes as his teammates headed to the locker room.

"Sorry you had to see that..."

"It's fine. You were...amazing, Kise."

Kise's eyes lit up at Amaya's words and he smiled when he noticed the light blush on her cheeks.

"Uwaaaa! Minamicchi complimented me!"

Amaya yelped when Kise wrapped his arms tightly around her in a hug.

"Stop! You're sweaty and you stink! STOP!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kise, why are you following me?"

"To make sure you get home safely, Minamicchi~"

"You just want to find out where I live, don't you."

"You caught me~"

Amaya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Although Kise was a handsome high school boy, he reminded her too much of a puppy that was trying too hard to please his owner. Currently, he was walking behind her while keeping a few feet of space in between them.

Amaya was relieved when Gina and Sakura appeared out of nowhere and linked arms with her.

"Gina! Sakura! I've never been so glad to see you in my entire life!"

"I take that as an insult. You should be glad to see us all the time."

Amaya rolled her eyes as Sakura laughed.

"Hello, Kise-kun!"

"Hi, girls."

Sakura and Gina looked back at Kise as they walked to Amaya's house.

"So, Kise-kun, had Amaya told you any dirty secrets yet?" Gina asked.

"I don't have any dirty secrets!" Amaya shouted.

"Has she shown you her stuffed animal collection?"

"Sakura!"

Kise chuckled as Amaya snapped at her two friends. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and her friends were laughing at her while hugging her arms. He liked how she has friends; he especially liked how she let her guard down to her friends. It was a sign of trust.

Now he had to figure out how to get her to trust him.

Sakura and Gina said goodbye at the train station as they parted ways. Amaya wondered how Kise could still have so much energy at the end of the day.

"So, Minamicchi, what do you like to do for fun?"

Amaya shrugged,

"Whatever there is to do, I guess."

Kise glanced down at Amaya's hands and noticed her nails.

"Your nails are really pretty. I like how you added flower designs to your accent nail."

Amaya was surprised that Kise noticed them.

"Accent nails are trending in America right now and they're usually glitter but I thought I'd try designs to see if they compliment the overall look. I think-"

Amaya blushed. She didn't realize how enthusiastic she was about nail polish and nail art.

"Sorry, Kise. I didn't mean to ramble. People don't usually notice my nails."

Kise was happy that he learned something about Amaya. He really liked how her eyes glowed and how she smiled when she talked about her nails.

"Minamicchi, you have a really pretty smile and your eyes are even more beautiful when you smile."

Amaya suddenly felt shy and she pursed her lips while looking away. Kise couldn't help it; Amaya yelped when Kise abruptly pulled her into a hug.

"K-Kise! We're in public and I don't know you like that!"

"But I can't help it, Minamicchi! You're so cute!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So he walked you home yesterday. Did you two do it?"

Amaya deadpanned at Gina, who was grinning at her.

"Why are you so interested in my love life? That one night was a mistake, okay? It's not going to happen ever again."

Gina sighed and crossed her legs as she leaned back in her seat.

"Chill, Amaya. You're such a party pooper."

Amaya frowned; although Gina was a friend, she could be really annoying at times.

It had been a few days since Kise walked Amaya home but he hadn't come around since then. Things had become quiet again and Amaya didn't mind it so much...except she found that she was feeling a bit more bored than usual.

"Hey, is Minamicchi here?"

Amaya's attention was drawn to the person standing at the door to the classroom. Kise was out of breath and he wasn't dressed in his school uniform. His eyes lit up when he spotted Amaya sitting in the middle of the classroom.

Without a word, Kise snatched Amaya from her seat and pulled her out of the classroom.

"K-Kise! Where are you taking me? Let me go!"

"Can't! My manager will kill me if I let you go!"

"Huh?"

Amaya nearly stumbled as she ran behind Kise, who was still holding her hand. Kise maneuvered through the streets and stopped when they entered a nearby park that had a beautiful large water fountain.

"Manager, I brought her!"

Amaya was breathless and she didn't know how she should act in front of Kise's entourage and the camera crew.

Kise's manager was an older woman with dark hair and dark eyes. Her eyes were crinkled with experience and her lips were pursed tightly as she assessed Amaya.

"Is she a model?"

"No, but-"

"Does she have any experience?"

"No, but she's beautiful!"

Amaya wasn't sure what was happening. The manager came over and walked around Amaya once before nodding.

"She'll have to do. Hopefully she can capture that look after we get her into the dress, hair, and makeup."

With a wave of the manager's hand, several people came forward and herded Amaya away from Kise. She looked back at Kise, panicked, but he seemed calm and happy.

"Don't worry, Miyamicchi! I'll be right here when you come back!"

"Come back? Where are they taking me?"

Amaya shut up when she was brought to an area that was closed off by curtains. The people seated her and quickly began to do her hair and makeup. Amaya's hair was curled and tied to the side and her makeup was light and natural with a touch of blush and subtle contouring. Amaya's school uniform was switched out for a light and airy yellow dress with spaghetti straps and she was given a necklace and dangling earrings to wear as well as a pearl bracelet and strappy sandals.

Kise was pleased when Amaya was brought back to him.

"Miyamicchi, you're so cute!"

Amaya moved stiffly as she waddled over to Kise, who was sitting on the rim of the fountain. She had to admit that he looked good sitting there with his legs crossed.

"Sit down!" The photographer instructed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Amaya asked in a whisper.

"Just sit here and talk to me."

Amaya pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"So you kidnapped me and brought me here to be a model? Kise!"

Amaya was unaware of the photographer's pleased murmurs. Kise glanced at the photographer from the corner of his eye and saw him motioning for Kise to get more of a reaction from Amaya. With a nod, Kise moved closer to Amaya and placed a hand on her knee.

"What are you doing?"

"The photographer wants us to be more intimate."

"Intimate?" Amaya breathed.

She blushed furiously as a sudden memory of their first meeting popped into her mind. She remembered being quite submissive.

"Eh? Are you okay, Miyamicchi? Don't smear your eyeliner!"

Kise reached up and wiped a smudge away from the corner of her eye with his thumb. His hand cupped Amaya's face and he pulled her closer.

Amaya found that she really liked Kise's eyes. Now that she was closer to him, she noticed that his eyes were deep and they were various shades of honey. Kise smiled gently at her.

"You're so beautiful, Miyamicchi. You're beautiful without makeup, too."

Amaya blushed and found herself leaning towards him.

"Okay, that's a wrap!"

Amaya snapped out of her daze when Kise pulled away from her. The stylists pulled her back into the curtained area and made her change back into her school uniform. She stumbled out of the changing area when she was finished changing and she watched as the staff cleaned up. The photographer approached Amaya and gave her his business card.

"You're so photogenic. Give me a call; I would love to work with you again."

Kise waved to the crew as they left and he talked to his manager briefly before she left.

"Well, that was fun! The photographer really liked you, Miyamicchi! He asked me to bring you with me for my next photoshoot."

"Next photoshoot?"

Kise laughed at her expression and took her hand as they walked back to school.


	6. Chapter 6

Giving her phone number to Kise had been a huge mistake.

He texted her numerous times throughout the day and each text was accompanied by an emoticon that accurately depicted his expressions.

"Kasamatsu-sempai kicked me during practice today! D;"

Although she was annoyed at the amount of texts he sent, she found his messages to be sweet and charming.

"Amaya, you seem a lot happier than usual. Did something good happen to you?" Sakura asked.

Amaya was about to reply but Gina stormed into the classroom and slammed a magazine onto her desk.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed as she looked trough the magazine.

Amaya was confused; her friends seemed angry.

"Well, I-"

"You did a photoshoot with Kise-kun and didn't tell us? I thought we were friends!"

"You look damn good in these pictures, Amaya."

Amaya's heart nearly stopped and she groaned, exasperated by her friends' dramatic attitudes. She smacked their arms and they laughed at her.

"You guys are mean!" Amaya whined.

"But Amaya, have you seen these?"

Amaya flipped through the pictures with interest. The photoshoot that she did with Kise turned out to be a debut for a fashion designer and the pictures were featured in an article that interviewed the designer. Amaya didn't realize she was wearing brand name clothes.

"Look at this! 'Models: Kise Ryouta and Miyami Amaya.' You even got credit for it, Amaya!"

Amaya couldn't take her eyes off the pictures; she didn't realize how beautiful she looked but a flash of doubt ran through her mind. What if it was just photoshop?

Amaya waited outside the gym for Kise after his basketball practice. He was pleasantly surprised to see her but he noticed that she seemed a bit down.

"What's wrong, Minamicchi?"

Amaya looked at Kise. Even in a black shirt with cut off sleeves and a pair of yellow shorts with white shoes, Kise looked good. He looked good in pictures and in real life. Amaya fidgeted,

"Kise...am I really that pretty in real life? Like how I am in pictures?"

"Of course not!" Kise exclaimed, "You're even more beautiful in real life!"

Amaya wasn't sure if Kise was being optimistic or not. Her shoulders slumped and she decided not to believe him.

"Thanks, Kise..."

Kise knew she didn't believe him,

"Minamicchi, let me show you that I'm right."

Amaya was skeptical when Kise grinned at her. She gasped when he pressed her against the wall and his lips pressed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"See this skin? I love how smooth it is when I touch it. And these legs?" Kise's hands deviously trailed up Amaya's thighs, "They're amazing, especially when they're wrapped around my waist."

A soft sigh escaped Amaya's lips and before she knew it, she was pulling Kise in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Amaya was embarrassed.

She didn't expect to be back in Kise's bed so soon. Currently, she was being held against his chest and Kise's arm was lazily draped around her waist. He was breathing deeply and even in his sleep, he looked beautiful. Amaya sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could fall back asleep and escape her thoughts.

How did things lead back to this? Amaya didn't mean to seduce or be seduced. She just wanted some confirmation. Amaya sighed again; her insecurities were beginning to haunt her. She glanced over Kise's shoulder and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning and they were in her room. Amaya's mother was away on a business trip.

"Still sad, Minamicchi? Was I not good last night?"

Amaya blushed when Kise stared down at her; his honey eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark.

"It's not that..."

Kise pressed a gentle kiss to Amaya's forehead.

"Then don't worry and go back to sleep. You must be tired."

Truthfully, Amaya did feel tired. Her limbs were sore and she could barely keep her eyes open but her mind was running at a thousand miles per hour.

"I am...but I can't sleep."

"Hm," Kise guessed her thoughts, "I think you're beautiful the way you are."

"No, I'm not," Amaya added quietly, "My mother doesn't think so."

Kise propped himself up on his arm and looked at Amaya with furrowed brows.

"Your mother?"

Amaya turned her back to Kise and buried her face into the pillow.

"She says I'm only cut out for housework and that I'd never be good at anything else."

Kise scoffed and pulled Amaya into his arms.

"Your mother doesn't know anything. You're beautiful and talented. I've never seen anyone with an eye for detail like you. If you wanted to, you could become so successful, your mother would come begging you for forgiveness."

Somehow, the thought made Amaya smile.

"I would love to prove my mother wrong."

"Then go for it, Minamicchi. I'll cheer you on all the way."

Amaya chuckled and Kise looked at her in confusion.

"I don't get you, Kise. How can you like me so much?"

"Because it's you, Minamicchi. You're you and not someone else."

Amaya looked up at Kise in wonder. He liked her for who she was? Flaws and all?

"But Kise, you barely know me. How can you-"

Kise silenced her with a kiss.

"You talk too much, Minamicchi. Stop ruining our romantic mood!"

Amaya couldn't help but laugh at Kise's pout.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I will love all of you."

With Kise's reassurance, Amaya snuggled into his chest and fell asleep with a new hope in her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Amaya looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself. Now that she thought about it, she had a pretty cute smile. She winked at her reflection and she laughed at herself for being silly.

"Are you okay, Amaya? You're acting weird."

Amaya smiled at Sakura.

"Kise said I was beautiful."

Sakura half-smiled at Amaya.

"I'm happy for you, Amaya. But you shouldn't believe what guys say all the time."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes, they'll say what they have to say to get in your pants."

Amaya frowned at Sakura's words as they walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. She could see that Sakura was concerned but she felt like Kise wasn't that kind of guy. He was handsome, popular, and he could have any girl in the world. There was only one reason why he would be with an average girl like Amaya.

"Oh, so you're the girl that's been hanging around our Kise?"

"You need to back off."

"Kise doesn't have time for an ugly girl like you."

Amaya felt uneasy. It seemed like Kise's fangirls had found out about their relationship.

"Are you and Kise dating?" One girl demanded.

"Um, well-"

"Kise didn't release an official statement to the media, which leads us to believe that a bitch like you is nothing but trouble for our Kise!"

Sakura stepped forward and protectively put Amaya behind her. Amaya glanced at Sakura in awe.

"Leave Amaya alone! If you were true fangirls of Kise, you would side with all his decisions! You guys are just jealous that Kise chose Amaya and not one of you!"

The group was stirring with anger.

"Jealous? We don't need to be jealous. We're all obviously much prettier than that girl behind you. Look at her clothes! She probably got dressed in the dark!"

Laughter vibrated in the air and Sakura scowled, her fists clenching tightly by her sides. Amaya wasn't the type to sit still either.

"No wonder Kise chose me. Judging from how you guys are treating me and my friend, it's clear that you all are insecure and ugly. Girls like you will never capture Kise's attention!"

Silence filled the air but Amaya felt a murderous aura emanating from the group of girls.

"You've done it now, Amaya!" Sakura whispered.

A fist flew towards Sakura but Amaya pushed Sakura out of the circle and took the hit. Another hand reached out and grabbed a handful of Amaya's hair, gripping it tightly and pushing Amaya towards the wall while another hand slapped Amaya's injured cheek.

"Amaya!" Sakura screamed, "Damn it, where the hell is Gina when you need her?"

A girl screamed with excitement and it drew the entire group's attention.

"Hi, ladies. What's going on? What's with all the commotion?"

"K-Kise!"

Amaya sighed with relief. It was totally cliche and only happened in manga, but Amaya was glad to see Kise. He was cheerful but he seemed slightly confused when he saw Amaya being held against the wall. Her hair was a mess, the left side of her face was red and her lip was split. There were tears in her school uniform and the president of his fan club was holding Amaya by the collar.

"Minamicchi? What-"

Kise frowned; he couldn't believe he'd been so slow to realize what was going on. He was wondering why his day had been relatively quiet. Kise immediately to Amaya's side and pulled her against him; he barely heard the pained whimper that floated from Amaya's lips when her cheek pressed against his uniform blazer.

"Why is Minamicchi like this? Care to explain, ladies?"

"A-ah, well, y-you see..."

Kise was boiling with rage. He'd never felt so angry before in his entire life. It was uncharacteristic of him to defend someone or come to their aid but seeing Amaya in her current condition made his heart squeeze painfully.

Kise carried Amaya in his arms and the group parted for him to go through. Sakura ran after him and she gripped Amaya's hand.

"You crazy girl! You could've been killed!"

"But they were going to hit you."

"I would gladly take a hit for you, Amaya. Kiss, take care of her. I'm going to find Gina."

"Don't do anything, Sakura-chan. I'll handle them."

Sakura nodded in understanding and she ran in the opposite direction.

The school nurse concluded that Amaya would be fine with a few days of rest and that she wouldn't bruise. Kise thanked the nurse and he sighed with relief as he sad down in a chair next to the bed. Amaya cupped Kise's cheek; he was crying.

"Kise, why are you crying? You're not the one who's hurt."

"Because I couldn't protect you, Minamicchi. I'm sorry I took so long to get to you."

Amaya slowly sat up in bed and she playfully ruffled his hair.

"Silly puppy. I'll be fine."

"I-I'm not a puppy!"

Amaya laughed and Kise sighed as he kissed her.

Gina stormed into the infirmary with Sakura trailing behind her.

"The one damn time I'm not with you, you get into a fight?! What the hell! Who did it? I'll go kick their ass!"

"It's okay, Gina; they're just Kise's fangirls."

"Just his fangirls?" Gina harshly grabbed Kise's collar, "You better take some damn responsibility before I do something about it, pretty boy!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"Stop it, Gina, you're scaring him!"

"Like hell if I care!" Gina came to the other side of the bed and sighed as she patted Amaya's head, "You must've been born to be a model or something. Why can't you look like shit even when you're beat up?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Damn straight it is."

The group laughed and Kise gave Amaya one more kiss before leaving the room. Gina and Sakura watched as he left before they sat down.

"He must really like you, Amaya. I've never seen him act so...tender? I think that's the right word. It's obvious that you're different from those fangirls."

Amaya smiled. It gave her confidence to know that she was loved.


	9. Chapter 9

"Huh?! Kise's girlfriend?!"

Amaya sweatdropped as the Kaijo basketball team members hounded Kise for details.

"How much did you pay her, Kise?!" Kasamatsu demanded.

"Captain, that's too harsh!" Kise whined.

"Kise, why were you keeping such a hot girl from me?" Moriyama asked.

"It's because I like her!"

"I'm surprised she likes a character like you," Kobori said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Damn you, Kise! I won't let you beat me in getting a girlfriend!" Hayakawa shouted, earning a smack upside the head from Kasamatsu.

Amaya giggled, the noise drawing the attention of the boys.

"My name is Minami Amaya. It's very nice to meet all of you."

The boys blushed and Moriyama sighed sadly.

"It's not fair. How did a guy like Kise get a hot girl like Minami-san? It's not fair!"

"You're more than welcome to stay and watch the boys practice, Minami-chan. It might be a bit boring for you, though." Coach Takeuchi said.

"It's alright. I want to learn more about basketball since Kise plays." Amaya said with a smile.

Amaya enjoyed watching the basketball team practice in the gym. She couldn't help but smile as Kise showed off and waved to her. He was often kicked by the captain.

"You should come around more often, Minami-chan. I've never seen the boys play as hard as they are now. It seems they've found motivation."

Amaya blushed; that was a big compliment.

During a short break, Kise ran over to the bench and sat down by Amaya. She wiped his sweat with a small towel and he was beaming with happiness as he gulped down water.

"I never imagined Minamicchi cheering for me during basketball practice!"

"Of course I'll cheer for you. You're amazing, Kise."

Kise quickly kissed Amaya's cheek and he draped his Kaijou jacket over her shoulders before running back onto the court when Coach Takeuchi blew the whistle. Amaya snuggled into Kise's jacket; his scent smelled like honey.

After practice, Kise wanted to take Amaya out for dinner.

"An okonomiyaki restaurant? Why do you want to go there?"

"'Cause it'll be fun! And it'll be our first official date!"

Amaya liked how warm Kise's hand was. She couldn't get enough of it so she laced her fingers with Kise's. He was surprised but he smiled when she smiled at him. He loved her smile.

With Kise, even eating was fun. He showed her a few tricks in flipping the okonomiyaki and Amaya fed a few bites to Kise, which made him happy. Kise recounted stories from middle school and he even told her about his family.

"I grew up with a lot of sisters. I'm the only boy so I get picked on a lot but I'm really good with girls!"

Amaya laughed,

"That sounds wrong if you think too hard about it." She noted.

"Ehh? But you get what I'm trying to say, Minamicchi!"

Kise told Amaya about the Generation of Miracles and how they were prodigies; Kise was included with the bunch. Midorima went to Shutoku. Aomine and Momoi went to Tuou. Murasakibara went to Yonsen. Akashi went to Rakuzan. Kuroko went to Seiren. Amaya thought it was cute how Kise added "-cchi" to the end of everyone's names.

"I only do that for the people I respect." Kise explained.

"What about me?" Amaya asked.

"I like you a lot so you're on my list!" He said simply.

Kise walked Amaya home and Amaya's heart was fluttering. She's never felt this way about anyone before and Kise made her feel like she was on top of the world.

"Kise," Kise stopped and looked at Amaya, "I...I love you...R-Ryouta..."

Kise felt like he had just died and gone to heaven. Amaya loved him AND she said his name? Unable to contain his happiness, Kise shouted happily as he hugged Amaya and spun her around.

"Minamicchi loves me! I'm so happy, Minamicchi!"

Amaya laughed as tears began rolling down Kise's cheeks even though he was smiling.

"You're such a crybaby, Ryouta."

Amaya liked how his name rolled off her tongue like silk. It felt right.

"Amaya," Kise cupped Amaya's face with his hands and pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you. Can we...do it?"

Amaya sweatdropped.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"B-but hearing you say you love me makes me want to love you! I really want to do it now, Minamicchi!"

Amaya rolled her eyes. Kise was pleading her with big puppy eyes and a cute pout.

"Fine, fine!"

"Yes! We can go to my place!"

Amaya couldn't help but laugh. Even with indecent thoughts on his mind, Kise was like a little kid.


	10. Chapter 10

Amaya was nervous. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She was sitting in the stands behind Kaijo and she shouted as loud as she could to cheer Kise on. The team looked troubled, though and Amaya turned her attention to the blue haired baller from Tuou.

Amaya remembered when Kise told her about Aomine Daiki. She remembered the glow in his eyes and the awe in his voice. It was obvious that Aomine was Kise's role model and his hero. Looking back at Kise, Amaya was worried; it must be hard for him to go head to head with someone he admired. But even from the stands, Amaya could see the determination to win in Kise's eyes.

Amaya wanted to scream in frustration when Aomine broke past all the players. She shouted with joy each time Kise successfully copied Aomine's moves. The two boys were absolutely ridiculous! When it was halftime, Amaya ran to the locker room and she knocked before going in to make sure there were no naked boys.

"Is Kise here?" She asked.

"He went out for some air." Kasamatsu said.

Amaya thanked him before running out of the locker room.

She found Kise just as he was walking back into the building. He was surprised to see Amaya.

"Minamicchi? Why are you-"

He was caught by surprise when Amaya jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. Kise grunted when he stumbled back against the wall and he turned so that Amaya was the one pressed against the wall. He pulled away slightly, biting his lip and groaning when Amaya looked up at him with heated eyes.

"Minamicchi, you're not helping."

Amaya smiled and she ran her hand through his hair.

"I just wanted to wish you luck. I believe in you, Kise."

Kise nodded and his eyes glowed,

"I'm going to win this game."

Amaya admired Kise's determination against Aomine. She nearly cried when the game concluded with Tuou's victory. Kise had fallen on the court and he was struggling to stand; Amaya noticed Kise's trembling legs and she was glad that Kasamatsu helped Kise stand. Kise was crying.

Amaya found Kise after the match. He smiled sadly at Amaya and she hugged him.

"Good game, guys. You were all amazing on the court."

The boys thanked Amaya as they filed out to the bus to head back to Kaijo. Kise told Coach Takeuchi that he would be heading back with Amaya. They walked hand in hand as they headed to the bus stop. Kise rested his head on Amaya's shoulder and she gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm proud of you, Ryouta. You played hard tonight."

She kissed his forehead and they sat in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Amaya sighed contentedly as she ran her fingers through Kise's hair. He was sleeping soundly with his head resting in Amaya's lap while she watched tv on the couch. Kise was extremely sore from the basketball match against Touou and so he was taking the day off from all activities; it helped that it was Sunday. Amaya's mother was gone on a two-day business trip to Korea, leaving the house to Amaya.

Amaya couldn't help but stare at Kise as he slept. He looked like a beautiful child as he peacefully slept. His eyes fluttered and his lips pouted; Amaya wondered if he was having a dream about his recent loss. Amaya leaned back against the couch as she reminisced their moments together. Since they began dating, Kise had comforted her while encouraging her to gain more confidence in herself.

"I wonder if our life would be this peaceful when we're married."

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Amaya's eyes widened when she realized the words she had just spoken. Glancing down at Kise, she sighed with relief; he was still asleep and didn't hear a thing.

Amaya rubbed slow circles in Kise's hair and smiled,

"Kise...I know you don't want to be tied down to anyone but...I really do love you. I hope you know that, and if being with me ties you down, don't be afraid to let me go. I want you to be happy."

Despite the good intentions of her words, Amaya couldn't help but feel a little sad as her heart ached at the thought of being without Kise. Since when had she grown so dependent on him?

Kise stirred and yawned as he sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He turned to face Amaya and she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Kise!"

"It's morning already?"

"No, but it's almost time for dinner. Should we order some take out? Actually, I think-"

Amaya tumbled into Kise's lap when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She blushed slightly and wondered if he was feeling better. Kise's eyes were glowing.

"Let's...stay like this for a bit longer."

Amaya relaxed when Kise pressed a kiss to her forehead and she rested against his shoulder. Kise wasn't usually into gentle gestures so she knew she should relish the moment.

"Sure, Kise. Anything for you."

He tightened his grip around her waist and buried his face in her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark when Kise woke up. His body was no longer aching and his mind was no longer dizzy from his recent loss. It was a new day now, especially with Amaya by his side...

Kise panicked when he realized that Amaya wasn't in bed with him. He scrambled out of bed and searched the house for Amaya but she was nowhere to be found. Kise flopped on the couch and anxiously weaved his fingers together. The words she said while she thought he was still sleeping...did they imply that she was going to leave him? Kise frowned; the thought of Amaya leaving him made his heart twist painfully like never before.

He jumped when the door opened and Amaya stepped into the house with bags of groceries in both hands. She was surprised to see him looking so alarmed but she smiled at him anyway.

"Oh, Kise, you're awake. I was hoping to make breakfast for you but-"

Amaya nearly dropped the bags when Kise tackled her and hugged her. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Did something happen, Kise?"

"You weren't in bed so I looked for you."

Amaya set the bags down in the kitchen and squeaked when Kise lifted her and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Ryouta?"

Kise kissed her slowly and Amaya was surprised.

"Let me make love to you, Minamicchi."

"W-what? Now?"

Amaya blushed; Kise's eyes were smoldering but there was something about his gaze that tugged at her heart. She sighed, relenting to the hands that were eagerly tugging at her shirt.

"Make love to me, Ryouta."


	13. Chapter 13

"Have you guys thought about what you want to do after high school?"

Gina and Sakura nearly spit out their drinks from their mouths when they heard Amaya's question.

"We're only first years, Amaya. Why worry about it now?"

Amaya leaned back in her seat and stared out the window.

"I've been thinking...Kise is a model and he's got basketball. If anything, he can probably become a professional model or play in the NBA after high school. What about me? What am I going to do with my life?"

Sakura and Gina glanced at each other.

"Well, I'm going to law school after high school." Gina said thoughtfully.

"I want to become a journalist. It'd be fun digging up gossip and scandals." Sakura said.

"By the way, how are you and Kise? It's been a while since I've seen you two together."

Gina and Sakura noted how Amaya's gaze fell.

It had been a few weeks since the Winter Cup and since then, Kise had been busy with back-to-back photoshoots and basketball practice. Although he often called and texted, it wasn't the same as having him around. Even his fangirls knew more about his activities than Amaya did.

"We're doing fine. Kise has been busy these days."

"If he's ever mistreating you, Amaya, let us know. We'll end his career."

Amaya rolled her eyes,

"As if. You two would be dead before you could touch him."

"You traitor! You would protect him over us?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend."

The girls laughed and Sakura ruffled Amaya's hair.

"We know you miss him. Don't be afraid to use us as rebounds, Amaya. We'll always love you no matter what."

Amaya smiled and she tried not to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** so sorry for the lack of updates for this story! Other babes have been distracting me...lol...but I'm currently in the process of ending this particular story but I'm not sure how I want to end it yet so...yeah. hope you dear readers enjoy this chapter, though!

* * *

><p>"What? Meeting...your...family?"<p>

"Yeah! I think my family would love to meet you. Let's go!"

"What? We're going now?"

"Sure! I think my mom is already making dinner."

Amaya's heart beat rapidly as Kise led her to his house. Although she'd been there a few times, it was usually when his family wasn't home and she didn't really get to look around either. Gulping down her fears, Amaya encouraged herself as they approached the house.

The door immediately swung open and two beautiful women came out to greet them.

"Ryouta, what took you so long?"

"We've been waiting for ages! Is this your girlfriend you're always talking about?"

Amaya blushed,

"Ryouta talks about me?"

"All the time! It's hard to get him to shut up but now I see why he's so proud."

Amaya assumed that they were Kise's older sisters. She no longer had any questions as to why Kise was so good looking; it was genetic!

Kise's two older sisters were drop dead gorgeous and Amaya couldn't help but wonder if one of them was a model herself.

"Welcome! I'm Ryouta's mother. It's so nice to meet you, Amaya-chan!"

Amaya bowed, flustered at the fact that Kise's mother was also beautiful, even with an apron on and a wooden spoon in her hand. She kissed Kise's temple and welcomed him home.

The sisters sat Amaya on the couch and they sat on either side of her; one of them whipped out a family album book and opened it. Amaya couldn't hold back her squeals of delight when she saw Kise's baby pictures.

"He's so cute!"

"Isn't he? This was when he was two years old. He had such pretty eyelashes!"

"Wait a minute, Minamicchi is my guest! Don't steal her away from me!" Kise whined.

"I remember this one! We were bored so we dressed up Kise and made him our personal doll for the day."

Amaya laughed at the pictures and she eagerly listened as Kise's sisters told story after story of their childhood. Kise wanted to die of embarrassment and he sulked as his sisters took all of Amaya's attention.

When it was time for dinner, Kise secured his place beside Amaya and refused to let his sisters near her. Amaya was amazed at the amount of food that Kise's mother had cooked just for her visitation. Kise's father introduced himself and Amaya noted that Kise bore a striking resemblance to him. The talk during dinner was light and casual, the questions directed towards Amaya's hobbies and why she was dating Kise.

"Well, Ryouta is a good guy. He's helped me a lot and he's very sweet."

"Are you going to marry her, Ryouta?" Kise's mother asked.

Amaya and Kise glanced at each other before blushing.

"Mom, you can't ask them that! They're too young to be thinking of such things!"

"Ahaha, I suppose you're right. But it would be nice to have some cute grandchildren at this age."

"Dear, we're not that old yet."

Amaya and Kise helped out with the dishes while the rest of the family prepared for bed. Kise was still sulking from earlier.

"I shouldn't have brought you home. They all hogged your attention from me..."

Amaya laughed and nudged him with her elbow.

"I'm glad you brought me, Kise. Honestly, I was scared and nervous but your family is really fun. I even forgot to feel nervous about making an impression. Of course, you're my favorite."

"Really?"

Kise brightened and he enthusiastically finished the dishes before handing a towel for Amaya to dry her hands.

Before Amaya left, Kise's sisters gave her some samples of skincare products.

"I'm can't believe Ryouta hasn't shared any of his products with you. If you like it, we'll buy a set for you!"

Amaya was amazed; the products looked expensive. Still, she thanked them and held Kise's hand as he walked her home.

"You use skincare products, Ryouta?"

"Yup! My sisters actually introduced me to them. As a model, it's important for me to have clear skin and look healthy at all times," Amaya nodded; it made perfect sense, "We should have a skincare night, Minamicchi! We can do face masks and watch movies!"

Amaya laughed,

"Isn't that something girls do with their girl friends?"

"But you're my girlfriend so it's the same thing, right?"

"We'll see, Ryouta. Don't get too excited."

Amaya smiled at Kise when they reached her house; she was sad that he had to leave.

"Thank you, Ryouta. I had a lot of fun today."

"Me, too, Amaya. I'm glad I brought you home."

Amaya blushed; it wasn't often that Kise said her name but when he did, it sent shivers down her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kise allowed her to pull him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Ryouta."

"I love you more, Amaya."


End file.
